Llamada Tarde Os
by family-masencullendenali
Summary: Edward Cullen, famosa estrella internacional... Podra decidir entre la fama o el verdadero amor? Inspirado en la cancion Llamada Tarde de Sara Cobo


**_Como ya saben, ni la saga twilight, ni Edward, ni Bella nos pertenecen, solo jugamos con sus vidas, personalidad y caracteristicas físicas_**

* * *

**Llamada Tarde**

Nuevamente se encontraba en ese cuarto, sola. Su novio había salido nuevamente, según él le había dicho, iba a verse con sus amigos, pero ella sabia la verdad, los había visto besarse en la portada de esa revista.

_No sé que tengo, no sé quien soy  
Si no te tengo me pierdo, me pierdo _

Pero aún así se mantenía a su lado, lo amaba. ¡Por Dios que lo amaba!

_Y tú lo sabes, lo sabes, no inventes _

El un afamado artista, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El ama a su novia, pero mantener su fama es primordial en estos momentos. Por eso se ve con esa periodista a escondidas, por eso, para el ojo público, su novia es otra.

_Me estas matando  
Por dentro, por fuera _

Con esa revista en sus manos lloraba a mares, sabía que enredarse con un artista nunca sacaría nada bueno, pero nunca pensó que él fuera a hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Lo amaba, pero ya se había cansado de llorar. Había tomado su decisión.

_Sé que tú me haces mal,  
Sé que me dañas y  
Sé que es mejor parar  
De quererte aquí  
Antes de que sea tarde _

Comenzó a arreglar sus maletas antes de que el llegara, pero no se imaginaba que él llegaría en ese momento.

_No sé si puedo, no sé si quiero  
Si no te tengo me pierdo, me pierdo _

Bella- susurró- ¿Que se supone que haces? –preguntó dolido.

Me voy Edward- le tiro la revista mientras tomaba su maleta e inútilmente intentaba salir de la habitación.

Bella no, por favor no te vayas- Edward se acerco rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos para detenerla- Sabes que te amo a ti- La beso con pasión, con entrega.

Ella no tardo mucho en ceder al beso, en entregarse a ese beso que tanto deseaba.

_Y tú lo sabes, lo sabes, no inventes  
Me estas matando  
Por dentro, por fuera _

Las ropas desaparecieron rápidamente, por unos minutos la pasión los cegó, se amaron como nunca, susurraron sus nombres mientras llegaban al clímax. Besos, toques, y ese conocido vaivén de caderas que la hacía enloquecer.

Despertó, pero el ya no estaba a su lado.

_Sé que tú me haces mal,  
Se que me dañas y  
Se que es mejor parar  
De quererte aquí  
Antes de que sea tarde_

Lloro nuevamente, ¿Por qué seré tan masoquista?

_Y ahora que estas enredándome mas  
y no entiendo que paso  
es mejor que tu comprendas que...  
No sé que tengo, no sé quien soy _

Salió de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con su amor quien la esperaba en la cocina, con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas.

_Sé que tú me haces mal,  
Se que me dañas y  
Se que es mejor parar  
Que tenerte aquí  
Antes de que sea tarde _

Sé que te falle, se que nunca debí enredarme con Tanya por mantener mi fama, pero te amo tanto que hoy mismo decidí arreglarlo todo y terminar esa relación con ella y ante los medios- le dijo a su único amor- Así que si me lo permites, puedo hacer las cosas bien y declararle al mundo nuestro amor- poniéndose de rodillas y tomando sus manos- Isabella Swan, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Claro que si Edward- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Te amo.

Te amo- le dijo antes de besarla y así, comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

* * *

**PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE VICTORIA C. (Vico)**

* * *

_**Bueno, para que conste, esto fue lo que dijo mi querida hermana vico cuando le pedí una nota de autor**_

_**"**__**Ammm no lo se, ponle lo que tu quieraas**_

_**ese OS me exprimio las neuronas ahorita "**_

**Nota de vico:**

_Bueno, este es mi primer OS no lo acribillen tanto, jajajaja esta inspirado en la canción Llamada Tarde de Sara Cobo, si alguna vio Popland, sabe de que canción hablo_

**Nota de Alice: Muchas Gracias a quienes leen esto, escribimos por que nos sale del corazón y la mente todo es por y para ustedes, esperamos que les guste y no nos den tan duro, aunque de todas forman no soy de las que le baja la cabeza a quienes la critican mal... en fin LEAN Y NO SEAN DURAS! VICO Y YO LES AGRADECEMOS NOS DEJEN UN RW! JIJIJI, GRACIAS A QUIENES NOS PONEN ES SUS FAVORITOS, ESO ME HACE INFINITAMENTE FELIZ! NO SE HACEN IDEA CUANTO! JIJIJI BUENO EN REALIDAD VICO SABE COMO DE EUFÓRICA ME PONGO XD**

**LAS DEJA...**

**La_ INTENSA _Alice y la querida y tierna Vico**


End file.
